Chicken (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Niwatori is one of the 12 Zodiacs chosen to fight on the 12th Zodiac War and the Zodiac of the Chicken. Her real name is Ryouka Niwa. Throughout her early childhood, Ryouka was the victim of abuse so abhorrent that words fail to describe it. She has no memories of her youth before the age of fifteenーshe doesn't know what happened, what was done to her, or what she had done. Her first memory is that of standing over a pulpy mess that seemed to have once been her parents, with a warm and bloody egg slicer in her hand. The authorities took her into their care, but the Niwa family took notice of her abilities and, after adopting her, began to force her to fight for them. Given no clear purpose, volition, or convictions of her own, she had only her orders. Because she has no qualms about killing or perpetrating deception or betrayal, her role on the battlefield is often that of a spy. But after years of duplicity, she is beginning to find it hard to tell friend from foe. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 9-B with Sky Burial | 8-C Name: Chicken, Niwatori, Ryouka Niwa Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Spy, Zodiac of the Chicken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Stealth Mastery, Animal Manipulation (Able to control birds), Extrasensory Perception (Able to see and hear anything her birds do) | All previous powers plus Information Analysis (Able to gain specs about someone just by looking at them, as well as read their emotional state, tell if they have malicious intent, and tell if they are lying or not) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Wall level with Sky Burial (Her birds were able to reduce zombie Boar to nothing but a bloodstain) | Building level (Casually crushed Dog's skull. Killed Rat in an alternate future. Accidentally destroyed a building with a swing of Cockscomb). Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K (Crushed Dog's skull with one hand) Striking Strength: Unknown | Building Class Durability: Unknown | Building level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Cockscomb, Kilometers with Eye of the Cormorant Standard Equipment: Cockscomb, Pistol, Bombs Intelligence: Gifted (Though she is stated to not be very conventionally intelligent, she has a lethal cunning that has allowed her to become a renowned spy all over the world. She is also highly skilled at deception, having fooled dog from the start of their "alliance" just for an opportunity to get him to use his One Man Army poison on her and then kill him while his back was turned.) Weaknesses: Using Sky Burial required her birds to be hungry. Not confident in her ability to fight on her own without her birds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cockscomb:' A spading fork wielded by Niwatori which she mainly uses when she commands her birds. *'Eye of the Cormorant:' Niwatori has the ability to commune with any kind of birds, this allows her to see through their eyes and even command them. She can order her birds to drop bombs, track enemies, or even eat their enemies with great numbers. **'Sky Burial: Killing By Pecking:' A very dangerous move where she commands multiple birds to surround a target and slowly devouring them until only the bones are left. Key: Base | One Man Army Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spies Category:Mercenaries Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8